Kizuna: New Beginnings
by Citrine Rain
Summary: The continuation of Kizuna, after "Much Ado about Nothing."


The late summer sun began to fall among the mountains near the city of Tokyo, Japan where the hustle and bustle never ceased. It was especially busy now because the summer holidays were coming to a close and schools were beginning to reopen their doors. Now children were coming in early from their games, going to bed earlier and preparing themselves for their up and coming studies dreading the time when their days would be spent in classrooms.

But there were the lucky few that need not worry. Even though their days were filled with work and jobs they still could happily enjoy such lovely weather and comfortable evenings, and that is exactly what Enjoji Kei and Ranmaru Samejima were doing as they walked throughout the city.

"Want to get some ice cream Ran-chan?" Enjoji asked as they walked through a busy plaza. "I'll buy you that mint chip you like so much."

Ranmaru shook his head.

"No thanks Enjoji, I'm just enjoying this, it's been awhile since we had some time together."

Enjoji smiled. He was glad Ranmaru felt that way. It had been awhile since the two of them had some alone time. Having just graduated from college the two had been quite immersed in getting their careers on track. Enjoji decided that once he got his business degree that he would takeover the club he worked at rather than being its host. He really liked the atmosphere and its modern design and believed he can turn it into something more. Besides, he was done pulling all nighters with women half his age that most of the time got him drunk. He wanted to settle into a regular work schedule with regular hours so he would further his career, but still be able to come home to Ranmaru at a decent hour.

Ranmaru on the other hand was preparing himself for going back to college, but this time medical school. After his horrible accident that stripped him of ever playing kendo again, no thanks to Enjoji's horrible yakuza father who caused it, Ranmaru wanted to be able to help those that were in the position he once was in. Enjoji had helped him through it with love, tenderness, and encouragement and he wanted to show Enjoji that he couldn't have done it without him. But not just Enjoji, but give that same care to those who felt they had no hope like he had once felt.

Enjoji looked at his lover and smiled. The reddish hair curling tenderly on his forehead, those beautiful brown eyes staring out ahead and the lithe body that moved almost in sync with his made his heart melt. He reached and laced his fingers into Ranmaru's. Ranmaru turned down to their hands in surprise and blushed. Once long ago, Ranmaru believed that he and Enjoji could never show this type of affection in public. It almost drove him to breaking up with him. But the world was slowing changing and becoming accepting of same sex couples. Public displays of affection were no longer cringed upon and if they were they were by a select few that were hardly noticeable and as Ranmaru smiled gently and wrapped his fingers tenderly around Enjoji's. They truly were the couple to be envied.

"Mmm...are you getting cold Enjoji?" Ranmaru asked. "I felt you tremble a little, do you want to go home?"

Enjoji turned to his love.

'God, he felt that little shiver. He knows me so well.' Enjoji thought as he turned to Ranmaru.

"No I am not cold Ran-chan." Enjoji said. "In fact there is somewhere I want go if you don't mind?"

Ranmaru shook his head.

"Sure." He said and allowed Enjoji to lead him to wherever he was taking him enjoying the soft skin of his lover's hand in his.

'I can never get tired of his touch.' Ranmaru thought as he stared at his raven haired Enjoji. 'He's so warm, like a blanket I can just wrap myself in and stay in forever.'

Enjoji led Ranmaru through the busy sidewalks of Tokyo and into a quiet suburban area minutes from the city. Finally Enjoji stopped.

"Here we are!" Enjoji said happily. Ranmaru looked around curiously.

"Heh, this is our old middle school." Ranmaru said. "What are we doing here?"

Enjoji shrugged. "Oh I just wanted to show you something. Here one more little walk."

He grabbed Ranmaru's hand once more and led him around the side of the building. By now the sun had completely set and the stars and moon glistened in the navy sky. Enjoji stopped by a large window. Again Ranmaru looked around curiously. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Now do you remember?" Enjoji asked.

Ranmaru smiled as he ran his hand across the trunk of a sakura tree.

"The place where we met for the very first time." Ranmaru said.

Enjoji nodded.

"Yes, it was this time almost ten years that I was running late for our first day."

"And I had just transferred and was lost." Ranmaru said.

Enjoji approached Ran.

"And the blossoms from that very sakura tree were flying in the wind like crazy." He said

"So much so that they kept getting into my eyes." Ranmaru answered as he stared at the tree.

Enjoji removed something from his jacket pocket.

"And I bumped into you and you uncovered your eyes." Enjoji said as he slowly got down onto his knee.

"And you were very quiet." Ranmaru said with a blush.

"And you were and are extremely gorgeous and I knew that I had discovered love at first sight at almost fourteen."

Ranmaru sighed.

"As did I. It was a beautiful time." He whispered as he leaned his head against the sakura tree.

Enjoji swallowed hard.

"A time I want to last forever." Enjoji said slightly nervously. "Ranmaru, will you turn around please?"

Ran did as he was told expecting him to be enveloped in his lover's arms, but was stunned when he saw Enjoji kneeling on knee and his hands enclosed.

"Enjoji..." Ranmaru said quietly.

Again Enjoji swallowed hard. He didn't think he would be able to speak, he was so nervous.

"Ranmaru, ten years ago I met you here." Enjoji said quietly. "And these ten years I have never felt so happy as I am when I am with you. We have been through hell and back together. We saw each other through dark times and glorious times. You are the most important person in my life and I am so madly in love with you that sometimes its hard to even think straight. You are my best friend, my lover, my strength, my heart, my lust, and now...I want you to be my family."

Enjoji removed one of his hands to reveal a red box. Ranmaru was completely stunned as Enjoji opened the box to reveal a small silver ring.

"Enjoji you...are you..." Ranmaru asked shakily.

Enjoji took Ranmaru's left hand and looked up into his eyes.

"Asking you to be with me forever, yes." Enjoji answered. "Please Ranmaru Sajimara, will you marry me?"

Ranmaru again was taken aback as he stared down at Enjoji. Enjoji's eyes were filled with such love, such pleading, almost on the verge of tears. His Enjoji was asking him to marry him. His Enjoji that he loved and cherished so much, the one he couldn't see his life without.

Ranmaru slowly smiled as tightened his left hand in Enjoji's.

"Then." He said quietly. "I have no choice but to tell you to take that ring and place it on my finger and then stand up so I can give you a proper kiss."

Enjoji began to shake as he stared up at Ran.

"Ranmaru does this mean..."

Ranmaru smiled as he felt a tear threaten to leave his eye.

"Yes Enjoji...I will marry you." He said. "I will marry you my best friend, my lover, my strength, my heart, my lust, and now and always...my family."

Enjoji grinned widely as two streams of tears flowed down his cheeks. He took the silver band from its red box and slipped it onto Ranmaru's left ring finger. He then got up as Ranmaru pulled him into his arms and kissed his lips warmly, both of them tasting one another's tears of joy.

"I love you...so much Ranmaru." Enjoji whispered as he buried his tear stained face into Ran's shoulder.

"And I love you Enjoji." Ranmaru answered as he stroked Enjoji's back. He pulled away slightly to look into Enjoji's eyes as they once again came together in another kiss. And then another, until the kisses became more passionate. Palms and fingers began exploring and soon the two fell to the ground, tangled up in each other as they began to slowly strip one another of their clothes. And there underneath the very sakura tree the two had met for the very first time, they began to make love quietly and passionately cementing each other's everlasting devotion to one another.


End file.
